Compulsion
by xXFrom Autumn To AshesXx
Summary: Raul Menendez had his life spared back in 2025. Two years later he breaks out of jail to come back stronger this time, with reinforcements and numerous drug lords. He makes a retired Mason's life miserable by taking someone dear to him. Section is therefore forced to pick up the gun that he had once dropped. Short Story (about 10-15 chapters).


_**Section: If you do anything to her...I will search for you Menendez, and when I find you...I swear to God I'll rip your fucking head off.**_

_**Menendez: Well then, hit the bull's eye...Hotshot.**_

XXX

Chapter One

After the man in charge of Cordis Die was defeated and imprisoned, a great deal of relief was brought to the U.S Navy SEAL. David Mason was not one to ever give up, and it was his determined mindset that had Frank Woods and his father so proud of him, although Alex was not alive. Section could have killed Menendez, but he chose not to. David instead threw the Nicaraguan in jail, and retired from the army. He was prepared; he was done.

While he was on a short holiday, the former Lieutenant met a charming lady and took an interest in her. Even Alex would have approved of her, Frank noted, for he knew all too well that from her approach toward certain things, she was sure enough to take care of Mason's beloved son.

David loved her of course, and all the things that couldn't be done in the Navy were done with her. He was once a busy chap in the Navy, considering his position and all. They were not married currently, but in their eyes, the feelings they shared for each other were stronger than that of a married couple. He treated her with respect and was nice to her, as she was to him and his uncle.

From time to time, along with David, she visited the home to see Frank, and later learned of the Commander's achievements while in the Army. When they told her about the dreadful adventures they went on, and about Alex Mason's struggles for his country's safety, she managed to maintain composure. This is one thing he admired about her compared to other women. So, if one day Dave was to tell her of his return to the Navy for a covert mission, she would understand, but beg him to be careful.

Tiffany 'Ivana' Dos Santos was a thirty-two year old American, and despite the fact that she grew up to be emotionally strong, her son was first made known to her as a sense of unease; a need to cry for insignificant reasons and a metallic tide rising in her mouth each morning. Such drastic signs made her know that she was not alone in her body. She was now carrying him eight months along, tight up under her heart. His father named him Anthony Mason, and set no ceiling on what he could be in the future.

"I wonder how that old geezer's doing. It's been a while since I've him." Tiffany squinted her eyes at the bright rays of the sun, feeling a warm gust of wind blow the straight strands of dark hair that lay across her arms.

"I'm sure he's okay. He may not be as agile as he was in his young days, but he does have a strong mouth." David replied, making her chuckle lightly.

"Anthony?" he took his concentration off the road for a second just to take a quick glimpse of the sizable protrusion through the black chiffon dress that stopped above her knees. That day she wore a grey cardigan over it due to experiencing a lot of cold sweat. "Uncle Frank's gonna be glad that you came along buddy." The man spoke to his unborn son. Tiffany abruptly felt a sharp ache and hissed, widening her legs a little.

This didn't go unnoticed because Mason was an alert observer, and so his relaxed expression faded into a rather grave one. "What is it?" the words came out with apprehension or anxiety rather. "You in pain?" He reverted to the road as he manoeuvred the steering wheel.

"No, it's just that...every turn and toss he makes churns up my insides." She stated. Their eyes met and David found himself astray in her orbs. They were a shade of light, icy and radiant green. Then he caught sight of the small red mark below her jaw; he remembered putting that there last night.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled gently, "you're pretty." Mason stretched a hand to run it softly over her abdomen, provided that he found it attractive. This was usually a prelude to love making; something they were doing a lot of lately.

Her pink lips stretched into a warm smile, and sheepishly, she scratched the back of her neck where a unicursal hexagram was tatted into her fair skin. It was covered by the light brown tresses that reached past her shoulders with slight curls at the end, dangling carelessly whenever she squirmed about in her seat.

Upon arrival, they signed in at the security guard and entered the building. As soon as Tiffany approached the doorway of Frank's room, standing there at five feet and four inches, she was greeted by a boisterous slang.

"Fuck me! What a swell!" The sergeant's eyes surveyed her physical features curiously, taking note of the bulge of her stomach

"Hello, Frank." She smiled at the old man.

"Hey, kid," Woods referred to David, "Is it just me, or did Ivan bloat up over the couple months?"

"I'm pregnant, Frank." She mentioned defensively as if the man ridiculed her. "I know, I know," the sergeant started off, "I'm just messing around with you. Dave here told me. Congratulations Ivan."

"Thank you, sir." Tiffany bent double to give him a light peck on the cheek. "And why do you always have to call me Ivan."

"Because," Woods insisted, "you're like a dude. I mean, you waited this fuckin' long to finally have a guy of your own, as a teen you puffed on smokes, not to mention that dryness in your voice and those hairs on your hands.

"Uh..." she knitted her brows, studying her arms at his description. "Now, siddown Tiff." He invited her to one of the chairs in his room.

"Dave's a lucky man. Anthony too."

"I consider myself and my son, Serge. She's easygoing." Mason approved of his guardian's comment as he glanced at Tiffany.

"So how's the retirement goin', kid?"

"It's good. I'm finally getting to other things than missions all day." David leaned his head back on the chair to look up at the ceiling.

"You know, if your dad was here...he'd be proud of you."

"Yeah...I know."

"Humph! Come to think of Alex," Frank began, "it makes me remember that piss Menendez! I'm tellin' you, if I were you, I'd have blown his fuckin' brains out!"

XXX

**The second chapter's going to be out in a few weeks...we'll get to hear from Raul. **

**Tell me what you think so far. :) Whether it's a review, favorite, follow or just a simple view, I would very much appreciate it.**

**Thanks. **


End file.
